<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Coven by LunasWufei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829186">The New Coven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei'>LunasWufei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets and Fix-Its [102]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author does what he wants, F/M, Fix-It, Not Borderlands 2 and up compliant, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, reference to offscreen torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Nope, still not rolling in money from these intellectual properties, as they are not mine. </p><p> </p><p>Gotta love those 2am, about to fall asleep ideas. Here is the next one, I hope it can be enjoyed. As always, liberties are taken. Some characters have their introduction moved earlier, cause it is fun like that.  </p><p> </p><p>Also, on a side note. I want to say that I am grateful for every review I get. I read them all, and while I do not respond to them all, I appreciate them. The kudos, too. I don’t recall if I mentioned this in another, previous author’s note, but I thank all of you. I like knowing that my words are well received, and I hope I continue to entertain people, new and old. Here we go! </p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilith/Roland (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets and Fix-Its [102]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New Coven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Nope, still not rolling in money from these intellectual properties, as they are not mine. </p><p> </p><p>Gotta love those 2am, about to fall asleep ideas. Here is the next one, I hope it can be enjoyed. As always, liberties are taken. Some characters have their introduction moved earlier, cause it is fun like that.  </p><p> </p><p>Also, on a side note. I want to say that I am grateful for every review I get. I read them all, and while I do not respond to them all, I appreciate them. The kudos, too. I don’t recall if I mentioned this in another, previous author’s note, but I thank all of you. I like knowing that my words are well received, and I hope I continue to entertain people, new and old. Here we go! </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a very loud, very obnoxious slurp of a beer, before the owner of said beer burped and spoke to the agitated female in the ritual circle in front of him. “Maybe you should have Zed and Moxxi here? You know, in case anyone is like, injured or whatever.” The Spanish accented man said, taking another sip from his beer. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Mordy’s got a point.” The almost too large male, who had been watching silently, said. “What if that weird voodoo works, and someone comes in like, impaled on a gun, or a fist.” He said, leaning back, nodding. The woman opened her eyes, and despite her agitation, could see the merit in such a thing. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll get them.” The red haired woman said, getting up with a stretch before going off to collect said people. All the while she went back to thinking about that book that Tannis had found, and what it could do. If this thing worked, all of the Universe’s sirens would be in one place, a Coven like the days of old. They could use the help, because Jack was not going to stop, and that was something that needed to change. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not difficult to get Moxxi and Dr. Zed to come to the ritual room to help, and was even an added bonus as Moxxi took one look at Mordecai and Brick and shook her head. “Out, both of you. We’ll take care of this. Tannis, you too. You talk too much, sweetheart, and Lilith needs her concentration.” She said gently, and Tannis shrugged as she got up from her chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Very well, but know that on the off chance that this doesn’t work, and half of Sanctuary is turned into cosmic dust. I told you so.” The scientist said, before walking off with the two males. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Moxxi.” Lilith said, and Roland popped his head in, but before he could say anything she spoke. “We’ve got med packs, some gurneys, and food just in case. We’re good, babe.” She said, and he nodded with a thumbs up, before closing the door. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith took a deep breath and sat down in the circle again, at the head of it with the eridium in the other five circles. It required a sacrifice, and it seemed her powers were amplified with the purple metal, so she would use it. The eridium in her hands started to glow as she made a soft chant, with words she really didn’t understand, but somehow she did. Siren phasing was… weird. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t stop changing until she felt the eridium vanish, followed by five snaps of sharp sounds, followed by five different voices. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya bakavaas hai!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the ever loving shit bricks!” (that came from two at the same time)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Storm that hurt!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me… please.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was the last one that had Zed, Moxxi and Lilith springing into motion. Lilith spoke softly, but still she moved through her surprise. “Angel?!” She said, tugging the vault key from the woman’s grasp(at least she tried to, Angel's grip was iron), before moving her arm into a proper position for Zed to inject her with a healing kit, getting color back into her already pale skin as she was moved onto one of the gurneys. Moxxi and the good doctor immediately carted her out, he had better equipment in his medical lab. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“TANNIS! GET TO MY CLINIC!” Was what he yelled before the door slammed shut, by the rather angry looking, and incredibly muscled woman. Her tattoos were glowing, and she was not happy, if the cracking of her knuckles showed anything. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have… ten seconds to start talking, before my fists make the conversation for you.” The dark skinned woman said, and Lilith raised her arms in a placating gesture. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Lilith, I am a siren… like you.” Lilith said, her tattoos glowing. “Like all of us… I used an old, book covered in years of dust type old, ritual to bring you here.” She said, turning to the other sirens. Huh, one was a boy. She said boy because there was no way he was over eighteen yet. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait… you mean to tell me.” The blue haired one said, her arms crossed over her chest. “You used an old Siren ritual to bring us here? Why?” She asked, with a glare forming. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… first of all, Welcome to Pandora, I apologize in advance.” Lilith said, trying to joke. It didn’t get a lot of good reception from the other sirens. She cleared her throat. “We have a megalomaniacal psychopath who wants to take over the galaxy, and universe, and is hunting for sirens to do it.” She said, might as well get it out of the way. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You mean Handsome Jack.” The boy and girl said, and Lilith nodded as she took in their appearance a little more deeply now. Maybe about… fourteen, or fifteen. “Troy… we’re free.” The girl said, with a small smile, and he laughed gently before they hugged each other, but then he groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ll have to… uh, send a message or something to Dad, Tyreen. Otherwise… he’ll freak the fuck out.” The boy, Troy, said. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I suppose I should have thought of that. Then again, I didn’t think the ritual would pull anyone underage.” Lilith said, rubbing her face softly, before looking at the intimidating woman once more. “So, we have me, Lilith… Tyreen and Troy?” They nodded, and she then gestured to the door. “That was Angel, and well… that is something we’ll have to talk about with her… but would you mind telling me your names?” She asked the final two sirens. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maya, of the Order of the Impending Storm.” Maya said, looking around now, she was probably closer to Lilith’s age. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amara, the Tiger of Partali. I am almost insulted you do not know who I am.” Amara said, arms crossed again, inadvertently flexing them in the process. She was maybe closer to thirty or so, oldest of the sirens by far. “So, you pulled us here to help take care of this Jack fellow?” She asked, and Lilith nodded. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long, and bloody story, but we have time.” Lilith said, before pausing. “Care for something to eat, drink? Are any of you injured or anything? We have a doctor on staff.” She said, and the twins shrugged, as did Maya. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could go for a beer, and perhaps something that is not pizza.” Amara said, and the other three blinked, and almost in sync asked. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s Pizza?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>~TNC~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So, three pizzas, six sodas, and about thirty beers later, the story was told. Halfway through the third pizza, Angel walked in, cradling the vault key in one hand, and an IV stand in the other. She sat down next to Lilith, and then slumped her head onto her shoulder, which surprised the older siren. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… wanted to tell you when we first started talking.” Angel said, her voice soft, and a little emotional. “Dad wouldn’t let me…” She said, again a mumble, and she was probably not much older than the twins. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad… as in?” Lilith asked, and Angel seemed almost ashamed. She didn’t respond verbally, instead she tapped a Hyperion logo that was scratched out on the table they were on. “Fucking… are you serious? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack is your father!?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She all but hissed, and Angel nodded. The red haired siren was about to no doubt say something incredibly scathing, when Zed came in, hitting Angel with another dose of medicine. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got more reasons to kill the fucker, Lilith. He’s been using her, forcibly, to charge the key.” Zed said, and Lilith deflated, face changing to horror. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He took the key two years ago… good fuck, sweetheart.” Lilith said, before tugging the younger female to her. Angel was done crying, it was something she just couldn’t seem to physically do anymore, but the comfort was nice. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, damn. Make dad look like a saint, sis.” Troy said, softly sipping his soda, his sister nodding. “Not that… he’s bad or anything.” He said, when Lilith snapped her now irate gaze to him. She had apparently switched to momma skag mode, even if she wasn’t the oldest of the siren group. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> protective... especially after mom died.” Tyreen mumbled. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was adopted by the order.” Maya said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents don’t talk to me, cause I make more money than they do.” Amara said, enjoying her curried rice, which she had to punch someone to get when they were being just a wee bit condescending and filthy towards her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Moxxi took a seat, having changed into something a little more modest. Not that she had anything to hide, but well, she wanted attention to be more on her than her assets. “We’ll take time to rest. Jack, no doubt, will be losing his shit looking for you, honey.” She said, leaning back softly. “But he won’t risk outright bombing places, if he can get you back.” She said, and Angel huffed gently. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was great, you know… before mom died. Was a really good dad.” Angel mumbled, taking a shuddering breath. “I was young when my tattoos showed up, maybe… six or seven. I lost control, and some turrets came alive, killed my would be kidnapper… and mom.” She choked out a sob, not realizing she had anymore to give, and then it was all over for her words, because she was encased in the (literally) warm embrace of Lilith, who’s wings had appeared to encase her as she was showing so much vulnerability. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, total dickwad.” Tyreen said, taking a sip of her soda. “We can totally help.” She said with a nod, and Troy did the same. The other sirens nodded their agreement, Jack wouldn’t know what hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>~TNC~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Troy was kind of quiet when there was some downtime. He knew two things for sure: He didn’t like Jack, and there was such a thing as too much pizza. Oh, it was great, but having it for three meals a day for a few days was not cool. He was thinking a bit, and then he cleared his throat, getting the attention of the other sirens. “You know, I always thought… that I was just connected to Tyreen, didn’t think I had any powers.” He looked up, and his sister placed a hand on his shoulder showing her comfort to him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s actually rather simple, if you think about it.” Tannis said, not looking up from the books she was pouring over. “Your sister is a phaseleech, and you’re a phasehealer. It’s really not that difficult. I mean, she sucks the life out of things, and you can do the same if you’re touching her, and it heals her because she doesn’t take in the negative things. It doesn’t stick with you, because obviously you’d be dead a hundred times over.” She said, and Tyreen blinked softly, a little indignant. Then again, Tannis was not easy to get used to. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would get sick all the time though. Like… every other week I’d have something new.” Troy responded, and Tannis got up with a roll of her eyes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked to get a bottle of water, and then came back and took a sip. “Ugh, can someone get Scooter to work on the filter? I can still taste mold.” She said, before she looked at Troy, who was looking expectantly at her. “What? Oh, honestly, must I explain everything to you people? Your body was processing the sickness, getting rid of it. If you practice, you can probably take bullet wounds from people and heal in a matter of hours.” The scientist said, waving it off. “Really not that interesting, if you think about it. Most siren powers are just as advanced as high technology. Just without the machinery.” She shrugged and went back to it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind Patricia, dear.” Moxxi said, patting Troy on the head softly as she walked past towards Lilith, who was pouring over some things. “Anything from the scouts?” She asked, and Lilith huffed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! We have no idea where his labs are, or where he is heading next. It’s like he’s one step ahead of us. Asshole…” The fiery siren said, and Angel piped up. She was doing a lot better now, and though it would take some time to undo literally years of maltreatment, it would work. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was soft, she didn’t really speak often, too much negative conditioning. Yet, she was trying, and the supportive people of Sanctuary were also good for that. “Just past the Fridge, there is a Hyperion research facility.” She started, pausing only for a moment when all eyes turned to her. Even as soft spoken as she was, her voice carried easily in the silence she broke. “It’s the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve, he uses it to experiment with Slag, see what it can do to people. He wants to try and make new sirens.” She huffed, and there was a collective grumble from said sirens. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, the Fridge?” The resident mechanic, Scooter, said as he came in as he had been called about the water filter. “There’s all kindsa nasty folks and critters there, you know? Got them there rats, some old Dahl stuff, lotta rakks, too. It’s just all kindsa nasty.” He said, getting right to work on the filter. “Tannis! There ain’t nothing wrong with this, you just gotta change the filter. Swears, you smart types are dumb sometimes.” He said, grumbling and removing a slime coated filter. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I replaced the filter four months ago!” Tannis said indignantly. “Just like you said, don’t you blame that on me, Scooter!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed and tossed the filter away, changing it with a brand new one. “I said four weeks, we go through filters like bandits through skags, you know that.” He said, huffing and leaving, after kissing his mother on the cheek. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Moxxi sighed and shook her head. “My son’s colorful explanation aside, he is right. The fridge is a nasty place… but… hmm.” She said and stroked her cheek, leaning back. “We can circumvent it by going around through the Dust, I know it’s the long way around, but we don’t know what’s going on in the Fridge.” She said, and Lilith seemed to think, before she snapped her fingers. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t… uh… Ellie! Right, doesn’t Ellie live out there?” Lilith said, and Moxxi smiled in realization herself, before taking out an echo device. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, sweetheart, got some time to talk to Momma?” The buxom lady said, and there was some silence before another voice popped out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it super important, ma? Got some band-” She paused at the sound of some flinch inducing scream. “Oh, nevermind rakks got-em. What’s up, ma?” Ellie asked, and then they all started to talk about getting through the Dust, if any activity was going on there. They would work something out, that was for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>~TNC~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The family of three looked in surprise, and a bit of fascinated horror as their would be torturers were bodily picked up by magic, or something, and thrown into the wall. Then, the glass that was between them and the ‘doctors’ was literally punched by a woman with eight arms(?). The glass was then moved to the side before the door was opened by a woman with white hair. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Amara? I could have just asked the door to open.” The young woman said, and the bronze skinned woman huffed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not understand the visceral satisfaction of punching glass.” Amara said, waving her hand dismissively. “We’re going to blow this place up anyway, I don’t see the issue.” She said, and then a red haired woman came in, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She came over to the frightened family and kneeled, smiling. “Sorry, they’re like an old married couple.” She said, Amara made an indignant squawking sound. “The name’s Lilith, that’s Amara and Angel. We’re sirens, here to help.” She said, holding a hand out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gerald, Helen, and Tina.” The man, Gerald, said. “Thank you… we… uhm, were sold to Hyperion.” He said, and Lilith’s eyes seemed to literally start catching fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was then a calming hand on her shoulder, from a boy who looked to be about mid teens. “Later, Firehawk.” He said, and the two other adults gasped in awe. “Name’s Troy, I’m a siren too. It’s kinda weird being a dude in a coven, but whatever.” He said with a shrug. That had bothered him a bit at first, but he didn’t care so much anymore. “Anyway, we’re here to bust you out, and anyone else who’s alive and not insane. Wanna join us?” He asked, and they looked at each other before they nodded. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please. We’d love to get out of here.” Helen said, and they all got up. They had been huddled together when the explosions started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can I watch you blow it all up?” Tina asked, she was young, but she was incredibly intelligent. “What’s that mean, by the way?” She asked, and there was a gasp as a woman, more a soldier, appeared from around the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lilith groaned and got up, wiping her face softly. “Not now, Andreyevna. We need to get a good distance away first.” She said, and the woman deflated, grumbling about it not being fair as they all made their way out of the lab. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~TNC~</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith blinked slowly as she looked at the new group of vault hunters in front of her, sighing gently as she rubbed her face shortly afterwards. One was an assassin that apparently spoke in haiku, yet he was incredibly skilled. The other was a young girl, and she meant straight out of high school young, with a metal arm, and a robot kind of just floating just behind her. The third was another soldier looking fellow, with a box on his side that she was sure did something equally deadly. The last was a short, Truxican man, who just seemed to scream bottled rage. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… welcome to Sanctuary.” Roland said, the first to come out of his stupor. “I’m Roland, leader of the Crimson Raiders. Lets get some names, yeah?” He smiled gently, but he was in business mode. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Axton, Ex-Dahl.” Axton said, clearing his throat. “Uh… discharged, for reasons.” He said, and then shut up. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I greet you.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I excel at division.<br/>
</span>
  <span>My name is Zer0.” Zer0 said, and Lilith groaned again. Definitely a Haiku. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name’s Gaige. Uhm… Hi! I am really good with robotics, pretty much a genius, if I do say so myself. Oh!” She turned and patted her robot. “This is Deathtrap, I made him for my last school project. He is… totes awesome and smart too. We’re besties, for the resties.” She nodded with finality, and then they looked at the shorter man. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Oh, Hola. I am Salvador, I am here to kill Jack, he burned down my home, and tried to kill my abuela.” Salvador nodded, crossing his arms, his accent was incredibly thick. “Oh, and I guess search for a Vault or something, too.” He said offhandedly, and Lilith sighed again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, they’re all yours, babe.” The siren said, kissing Roland’s cheek gently and patting his arm. “I’ll send Mordecai and Brick your way. Have fun.” She said, shaking her head gently, before Roland gave the new vault hunters their first mission, kind of to prove themselves. She barely paused in her stride as an explosion rocked a block of Sanctuary. Moze, Tina, and Torgue were at it again. She was not going to be dealing with that. It was too damned early in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>~TNC~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for the love of FUCK! WHAT IS GOING ON!?” One ‘Handsome’ Jack said, going over to his viewing console just as an explosion rocked his facility. He was trying to track down his Angel, she was no doubt in danger. Maybe turned out for a bandit play thing, or eaten by skags. All of his informants all turned up dead, or just never got back to him. It was incredibly frustrating, damnit. The surveillance showed him something that had him tilting his head. “Huh…” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He switched cameras as the one he was looking at was destroyed, with loader bots being torn apart by bullet fire, rockets… the whole nine. Was that a robot, and a mech? Was there a tiny man riding in the back of the mech? What the ev- SIREN! There were one… two of them! Oh, that was excellent. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He went into his desk and got out two collars, he always made sure to have one and a backup, but if there were two sirens? Oh, that would be amazing. He put on his watch and then he was cloaked as he made his way out. It didn’t take him long to get to all the commotion, and he saw that the Sirens were in the middle, but it didn’t matter… he was invisible. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...If I use the tritanium grenade, it will melt through the door.” The Soldier was saying, crossing her arms. “And the floor, and the walls… do you see the problem? We’re trying to get in, not cause the door to not exist. Gaige!” She called out, and a girl, probably his girl’s age, came skipping in. “I need this door opened, yesterday.” She said, and she got a teasing salute before the girl gor to it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh… I need alpha level clearance for this. Not too shabby. Gimme five minutes.” She said, and Jack wanted to growl. Stupid, uppity teenagers. It would take way longer than that. “Nevermind.” She said as it cracked open. Okay… he’d be killing some nerds soon. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He took another step forward, and then he put the collars on the two sirens. One looked like she was made for bench pressing people, and the other had some weird, blue hair. It didn’t matter, honestly. They hissed and twitched, and he leapt back as they reached for their necks. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take out your buddies here, yea?” Jack said as he appeared, a large smirk on his face. Until the one with the darker skin snarled and ripped her collar off. “Oh… that’s not good.” He moved to leave, but was then lifted into the air by the blue haired one. He then saw a tall, full suited man appear, holding onto his Daughter’s shoulder, who had her glowing hand out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not stupid, Jack.” Angel said, and he glared at her. “You’re not my father, you’re not my dad. That man died with my mother.” She said, and then a small pillar of fire lit up next to her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh… Lilith, you little bitch.” Jack hissed out, and then twitched when he was squeezed a bit by the power around him. “OW! Alright… fuckbeans. Cut it out.” He said, and Angel twisted her hand, and he felt everything even vaguely considered a machine peter out. “Mega crap…” He mumbled, and his little purple bubble he was encased in moved closer to the group. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s up to you, sweetheart. How do you want this to go down?” Lilith asked, and Angel sighed softly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were closed as she seemed to be thinking, while Jack was just hovering in front of the large group of vault hunters. They were supposed to travel in groups of four, and there were like… eight of them. Totally not fair. “Make it quick, far better than he deserves, but we’re not monsters like he is.” She said, after opening her eyes and looking at him. Unshed tears there, but her face was fierce and determined. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack, for his part, knew this was all a bluff. It had to be! He was the Hero, for fucks sake! “Angel, honey. This joke has gone on far enough now. Just, have them put me down, I can pay them whatever it is you promised them, and we can be on our way.” He said, condescending as always. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, <strong>fuck you</strong>.” Angel said, turning to Lilith with rage in her eyes. “Give him to Salvador and Brick. See how he likes being on the receiving end of all the pain he’s put other people through.” She huffed and walked towards the open doors, surrounded by a few of the vault hunters. His tech was still dead, though, she had fried it completely. He was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor, and then his head was wrenched back by the short, Truxican man. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buenos días, señor. Me llamo Salvador, me and my amigo Brick are going to have… a lot of fun with you.” He said with an overly wide grin, before Jack was knocked out by having his head slammed into the floor. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get him back to Roland and the rest. Axton, Zer0, stay with him. If Jack wakes up and tries anything, put a bullet in his head.” Lilith said, and the two nodded before they marched off, dragging Jack by his ankle. Lilith sighed but followed, this was the start of something new. Hopefully Pandora could heal, and with that more of the Galaxy without Jack being… well, Jack. Baby steps, though.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I liked this one, and it seemed to run away with me a little bit. Regardless, I hope it can be enjoyed. As always, read and review, please. </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>